A new world
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper and Mabel survive the end of the world, fighting zombies, dangerous survivors and their own growing burning emotions. Smut, lemon. One shot.


**Review. Dipper/Mabel. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing is up soon.**

"Mabel! Duck!" Dipper shouted as he swung around with his old knicked shovel. Mabel squeaked as she dropped to her knees before kicking out with the back of her flat sneakers hitting the zombie in the shins causing the dead man to fall forward into Dipper's swing and connecting with her head splattering it.  
"Dipper! Look out!" Mabel shouted jumping and spinning him around before grabbing her baseball bat and connecting with the undead monsters head sending the skull flying through the air. Dipper and Mabel continued to swing their weapons around them in a tight circle as the two twins stood back to back waving their weapons trying to keep the monsters at bay and work their way out of the herd of undead that they had accidentally stumbeled into.

The two were silent as the undead that surrounded them. Too focused and frightened to call out to each other. Their only comfort was the others back against their own. They had gotten stupid and accidentally walked into a building that was swarming with the undead abominations that were intent on eating their flesh and leaving them to rot and become the next in a long way of undead ghouls.

"Mabel we have to move!" Dipper shouted as he pushed his sister through a small crack in the zombie's defenses. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a small firework, lit it and tossed it onto the ground. It went off with a bang and flew into the crowd of flesh munchers and began to explode and catch them all on fire, attracting the others towards said fire and allowing the two twins to run through the doorway and out into the daylight.

They did not pause and continued to run down the abanadonded stretch of highway that they found themselves on. Mabel being significantly stronger then Dipper grabbed his hand and practically dragged him along behind her as she rapidly sprinted down the road. They had long ago changed it so that she carried most of the food and water while he had the tent and the books. They only had one sleeping bag apiece which meant that they had to sleep on the cold hard ground every night.

Dipper and Mabel eventually got far enough away that they could rest and get their breath back. They stood and panted and gulped up the air greediliy as they stood and rested with their hands on the others shoudlers. Mabel finally breathed out a sigh of relief.  
"Oh man that was close." Dipper looked up to agree but instead found himself blushing deeply with how close their faces were to each other. He tried his hardest not to think about it. But the end of the world all those months ago left the older teen/young adult without any internet and no porn. Which meant that his mind and his hormones were going utterly haywire. And he would never admit this to anyone in the entire world...but his sister was cute.

She was downright adorable back when there still was a world. But here out in the wilderness when it was just the two of them? She was actually akin to a godess. And Dipper found himself staying awake deep into the night just gazing at the back of her head. She had to cut her long beautiful hair short because of the danger that it possessed out here. A zombie could come out around a corner and grab it and pull her to it within a seconds notice. So she had grudgingly alloweed him to cut it.

That had been early on though. The real danger began when they were still in California, and relaxing with their final few years of college ahead of them. They had been on summer break, just back from their favorite schools of choice and about to have the best summer of their life road tripping down to Gravity Falls to see distant relatives. But then it had all gone wrong when the end of the world hit. They had no idea what happened to their parents. One day they were all a happy family sitting down to a nice family meal. And the very next day they had been eaten by a herd of the flesh eating dead when they had saved Dipper and Mabel. Forcing the twins to run for their lives. The twins had just barely escaped with their lives.

Now they were trying to get to the only place in the world that they knew well enough to feel comfortable. They had no idea what the future would hold for them over the next bend in the highway, but they still had to try and get there. They had a car at first but it broke down within the first few days of driving. It was just so far away now.

They probably would not make it to Gravity Falls until the end of the summer.

"Did they hurt you?" Dipper asked his twin sister grabbing her wrists and looking over her body, she shook her head and moved his shirt up to check for any bites.  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"I'm fine." He said pulling her close in for a hug, they might have been covered in blood and slime from the monsters but they were still so glad to be alive. They never wanted to be seperated, they needed each other too much. The twins took each others hands for comfort as much to stay close together and began to walk down the highway, watching their sides at all time to make sure that no monsters were going to sneak up out of the blue and attempt to eat them again. They might have seemed paranoid but you could never be too paranoid during the end of the world.

Still Dipper found his mind wandering no matter how hard he tried not to. He stole peeks at his sister from the corner of his eye, he loved how adorable she looked. Although they were surrounded by so much chaos and death and confusion, the two of them were still together and still safe, and although she didn't have as much acess to her knitting supplies as she used to she still made sure to sew her sweaters together whenever they got worn out.

She also would find something to use as makeup to look adorable and would paint and color whenever they had some free time. Even with blood stains on her face and her hair cropped short and her clothing covered in dirt, she had a natural glow to her which Dipper could not help but admire and even find himself...feeling something much more then just simple admiration. He felt love for her, overwhelming powerful nonstop love. More then just sibling love, more then just brotherly love. This was deeper and he was terrified by it. Because it was the end of the world, and she was his sister for crying out loud! He shouldn't be feeling like this at all, she was his sister. And yet he wanted her. He wanted to cup that adorable little glitter covered face, he wanted to run his fingers through her short cropped hair.

He wanted to taste her lips and feel her warmth pressed up against him. But he shook those feelings off as they continued down the long empty highway.

* * *

The twins had found a small stream and placed their assorted weapons, backpacks and other gear to the side as they striped out of their clothes and splashed into the water. Shivering at the cold. They tried to remain as clean as possible, really no one knew what was crawling around in the blood of the undead. It could be a virus it could be bugs. It was best to clean it off as soon as possible just to be safe. Which was exactly what they were doing.

Dipper dunked his head under the water and then popped up shaking and shivering. Mabel was across from him, standing straight before bending over at the waist to dunk her own head. Dipper froze when he saw her bare ass pointing at him. It was so big and round and jiggly. Dipper could not help but stare at it longingly, he wanted it so badly. He wanted to touch and caress it and vocalize everything that he couldn't say through his fingers on her nice large bouncy rear, it even seemed to bounce a little bit when she stood up. Her tits were pretty impressive too. She was a perfect hourglass figure, he found her so amazingly attractive that it was hard to believe.

"Dipper? Could you wash my back?" She called over her shoulder, they had become less and less awkard around each other. When they first began to travel together they would sleep on opposite sides of the tent and never face each other when washing. But now they had gotten a little more used around each other. Dipper gulped as he moved forward and grabbed some spare leaves they used as a brush, he dampened them before he ran them over her back. She had a wide back, perfect for holding up her perfect breasts. He gulped as his fingers brushed against her perfect expanse of flesh. He moved his hands deftly over her soft form. He moved downwards a little bit and touched the dimples just above her ass cheeks and felt her shiver along with him.

He tried to convince himself that it was just because of the water. But the spark of electricity that arched through him told him otherwise. He gulped and continued to rub her up and down. The blood and dirt swirling away and exposing her perfect form to him. He felt his blood leaving his head and moving to the more eager one. He stepped back in fear, he didn't want to accidentally touch her with it.

He gulped as he turned away and tried to will his erection back down. She was so hot that she was even making him horny when they were both drenched in freezing cold stream water. Dipper dove back under the water and shook his head aggressively trying to get these thoughts out of his head and trying to get his dick back under control. But she was just so beautiful. Dipper stood up and began to walk out of the water, the water streamed off of him as he went towards the woods.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mabel called after him, he was still bent pretty much in half to hide his erection.  
"The bathroom. I'll be back don't worry." He yelled back to his sister who watched him suspiciously as her brother walked away, she did not know why he was bent in half like that. Or why he was acting so weird. She felt a fluttering tightness in her chest as he wandered away. She had been wrestling with the feelings that she had for her brother for a long time.

To be perfectly honest she had been wrestling with them far before the end of the world. But now, here, with him being the only person that she saw and the two of them therefore having to grow closer because they had no one else to rely upon...her feelings had grown and blossomed into something much more powerful. Something that she was slightly afraid of.

The buxom woman walked from the stream and picked up a towel. She followed after her brother, the two of them had become halfway decent trackers as the days wore on and they could track each other easiest of all.

She paused when she heard the wet slapping of a hand on some dick skin. She hid behind a tree before peaking out around the corner and blushed heavily at what she saw before her. Dipper, with his hand wrapped around his dick, and jacking off rapidly. He was breathing heavily and gasping, trying to get himself off before he returned to her. That must have been why he had acted so weird when he walked off earlier. She gulped and rubbed her thighs together. She wanted to masturbate to the sight, his long hard cock seemed to glow in the sunlight. It was a beacon beckoning her forwards. She restrained herself and held onto the tree for dear life. She wanted him so badly, but she also knew that he would probably freak out if she just wandered out there and got onto her hands and knees for him to plow her.

All that she could do was wait and watch in rapture as his large cock bounced in his hands. It slipped and slide and she gulped needfully, slipping two of her fingers into her own cunt and beginning to play with herself as she watched her brother jerk off. He looked majestic in the sunlight, just unconcerned and finally at ease. He gulped and bit at the air as Mabel gasped and rubbed her free hand up and down her body, pausing only to squeeze her tits and roll her nipples between her fingers. She pinched herself with her fingernails and drew her nipple out as far as it would go before letting it snap back.

She tried not to make too much noise, after all he might hear her and that would probably make their entire relationship much weirder. Dipper was arching his back, his massive balls clacking together like a couple of stones, perfect and round and full. He had not gotten any relief himself for a long time. Probably because they were travelling together and did not have time to duck away and take care of their carnal desires.

Dipper moaned and bit his arm in joy and pleasure.  
"Mabel." He breathed out just loud enough for his twin to hear, she stifeled a gasp as she stuffed a tit into her mouth. She did not want him to hear her. She smiled around her nipples as she drew out her sticky fingers and began to retreat back towards the water, she would need to clean herself off again before her brother got back. She could not let him guess that she had heard him. Or how warm and happy it made her feel. She skipped back down to the cold inviting water, her breasts heaving and her butt bouncing.

She got back and finished washing and pretended that nothing had changed once Dipper returned to finish his own washing. The two did not make eye contact, but they stole glances over each others shoulders. Neither would admit it but they enjoyed checking the other one out.

* * *

Dipper pulled his axe from the dead womans head and flung her outside of the camp. Sometimes they would find the dead wandering around by themselves and they made sure to deal with them properly. Mabel was sitting on a bench nearby snacking on some chips that they found, she whisteled and applauded for her brother sarcastically as he frowned before rolling his eyes at her.

"You could have helped too you know."  
"Then you would have never gotten stronger. Trust me this is for your own good." She said childishly as she patted him on the head. He rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the two began walking back down the highway, they were always touchy feely but this had gone up a couple of notches since the end of the world. Not that they would tell anyone that.

The two returned to their base camp and sat down. It was on a ridge over looking a second camp, they had been debating for the past two days whether or not to go down there. There was safety in numbers but also a lot of danger. And Dipper refused to put his sister into any sort of danger anymore. Which slightly pissed Mabel off. She wanted to look at another person and not just her brother.

Not to mention if they did go down to the camp she might meet a cute boy, or a cute girl or a someone who would get her mind off of Dipper and his stupid perfect sexy body and lovely butt and absolutely adorable face.

Dipper did not know it but he might have just been encouraging her to remain cautious for that very reason. He was not sure though. He didn't want to be. But he knew that it wasn't outside of the realm of possibility.

The two sat down and pulled out binoculars to gaze down at the camp. It was relatively silent, they were just watching to see if anything might happen. Some men were walking around and talking, a few laughed and a guy was cleaning a rabbit. Mabel hummed nervously before turning back to Dipper.  
"I still say that we go for it."  
"And I still say that it is too dangerous and that is final." Dipper responded before putting his binoculars away. Mabel was too trusting, in a situation like this it was better to just stay away from this sort of danger and live to fight another day. If you went looking for hope you normally found trouble instead. And Dipper resfused to let Mabel or himself get into any trouble with these guys. They looked rough and tough and dangerous.

Then again maybe he was just being paranoid because they probably looked just as rough and tough.

"You're being crazy Dipper. They probably will be just as happy to see us as we are to see them." She responded with a cocky grin which Made Dipper's face go hot and caused his heart to flutter. She noticed his red face herself and attempted to just write it off as the two of them sitting in the sun. But she could also feel his eyes travel quickly over her, so fast that it seemed silly to bring it up. But she also knew that it was there.

Dipper gulped before shaking his head and standing up attempting to look majestic. He did and she felt her nipples harden and her mouth begin to salvate, she wiped her mouth and looked away. Stupid Sexy Dipper.  
"Look I'm going to go check our traps for dinner, I don't want you going down there okay? It's not safe. And even if it was we don't know if they are headed the same way as us. I think it is safer to just go our seperate ways and to not interfere with them." Mabel pouted and looked away huffing. Dipper sighed and turned around only to hear her blow a raspberry at him.

He turned and glared at his immature sister but she just attempted to look innocent instead. And it was working pretty well too. He finally just turned around, grabbed a sack for the food, and a weapon for protection before walking to check on the two dozen or so snares they had set up all around there small chunk of camp. It was as far out as a mile and as close as ten feet.

Hours passed as Dipper checked every last trap, he had to be sure that they did not leave any thing behind, he hoped that they got enough food to last them. They were still very far from their safe haven, but he liked to stock up with as much stuff as they could.

Dipper looked into the sack, a rabbit and two squirrels, not a lot of food. But it would keep them going for a little while longer. He licked his lips missing cheeseburgers.

He got back to camp and paused, something wasn't right. Mabel was gone. So was her pack, and a baseball bat.  
"No. No. Oh shit. Mabel!" Dipper shouted dropping the meat and sprinting down the hill. Full tilt. He should have known that she would do this, he should have expected her to do something so dangerous.

He sprinted and sprinted and sprinted. And he finally got to the outskirts of the camp that they had been studying for a while. There were no guards. And there was shouting and laughing.

Dipper crept into the camp and gasped at what he saw. A group of men had surrounded Mabel, they were pushing her around, one of them had her pack and was emptying the contents and hooting in pleasure at what they had found. She was waving her baseball bat around trying to hit them, to keep them at arms length. They were all alughing their heads off at her. She was crying slightly, her jeans and sweater were ripped and dirty, there was a mark in the mud where she must have been pushed.

"Dance girly! Dance!" One of the men shouted and pushed for her again, she swung with the bat and grazed his fingers. They laughed all the louder and she scowled at the men. Her eyes however were filled with fear. She was going to break soon, Dipper could tell.  
Dipper looked around, he had to find something, he had to help Mabel!

He paused as he looked around the camp and his surroundings. There, sitting out in the open. Was a gun. He picked it up and checked to see if it was loaded. It was. He gulped before taking a deep breath and stepping towards the circle. He planted his feet and aimed the gun.  
"HEY! Hey!" He repeated himself to keep his voice from cracking, the group of men turned and he saw Mabel's face break into a big smile of relief.  
"Let my sister go." He said threateningly. The men looked at Dipper then at Mabel and cackled loudly. One of them pulled out a knife and stepped forward with a grin. A dangerous terrifying grin.

"I don't think-"

Dipper closed his eyes and eased the trigger, the gun jumped and the man shouted. There was a wet smack and Dipper found his arm being tugged. He opened his eyes to see Mabel pulling him away and shouting at the top of her lungs. Her bat was stained red and there was more shouting as the two twins ran from the camp. Mabel's torn sweater flapping in the wind, her shoes squeaking over the mud as they sprinted away from the men. Dipper raised the gun and fired once into the air.

If there was one thing he had realized while watching the undead, it was that they followed sound. And what made more noise then a gun. He could already see them, through the trees gathering together, all coming for the men who were still shouting and screaming after the two retreating young adults. They did not look back, they could not afford to.

They arrived back at camp, haphazardly tossed everything into their bags and began to sprint back down the highway. Dippers meat back slapping against his back. They had less then when they started that morning. She had lost her sleeping bag and her half of the food. Luckily they still had the tent.

They did not rest until they were miles and miles away. Too far to be worth chasing. Dipper gripped Mabel by the shoulders and looked deeply into his twin sisters eyes nervously.  
"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Mabel attempted to smile before her face collapsed in on itself and she was sobbing in Dippers arms heavily with her arms wrapped around his neck and their bodies pressed together for some little comfort. They did not depart for a long time.

Dipper spread the sleeping bag out on the floor of the tent and striped down to his underwear. They did not bother to carry pj's. And it was getting colder. Dipper heard the tent unzip and turned to see Mabel standing there in her own panties. She had discarded her bras well into the end times. They took up too much room and were not useful enough. Dipper looked away blushing. Her breasts were beautiful and he wanted to bury his face in them.

Mabel lay down on her half of the one sleeping bag that they could share. He slipped in as well. She did not even bother to move away. There was not enough room, they had to snuggle for warmth. Dipper felt her wrap her arms around him and kiss his back between his shoulder blades. Dipper shivered as he felt his erection growing. He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

She felt him shiver and she scooched closer so that her breasts were digging into Dipper's back.  
"Dipper? Are you alright?" He looked over his shoulder before turning completely around, his erection was poking into her crotch, just the tiniest bit of cloth was seperating the two. She gasped and shivered, she felt heat growing around her crotch and dribbling outwards to the rest of her body. She wanted him so badly, and she could feel that he felt the same. She gulped and the two twins leaned forwards until their lips were pressed together. His cock slowly slide and then sprung out of his boxers and was exposed. She snuck her hand down between them and cupped his cock and balls and massaged the large glorious member.

She moaned as he reached down and took her shoulders before running his firm fingers down her sides until he reached her ass cheeks. He crossed his fingers hoping that this was going to work. He cupped her butt and squeezed it lovingly, causing her to gasp and then smile into the kiss as he continued to mash her butt cheeks together. He finally could not take it anymore.

They pulled apart and he gasped, a string of saliva popped and plopped to the nylon beneath them  
"I've wanted you for a long time."  
"I know. I want you." She responded before shimmying her panties off and throwing them away. Dipper removed his own underwear and the two sat before the other completely naked. His cock was rock hard and she was starting to leak out of her pussy. They needed to be with each other. They needed to be one. They had to be or else they would go insane.

"You know most people would think that this is wrong."  
"wEll most people are dead. The world is ours now Dipper. Let's do with it what we want." Mabel responded before she pushed him over onto his back and slowly straddled him, her large breasts hanging free and she licked her lips in eager anticipation for what she was about to enjoy. It had been so long since she had a dick inside of her, and she did not care anymore that it was going to be Dipper's that it was going to be her brothers. She loved him. She loved this silly paranoid young man beneath her to bits.

And she was prepared to show that to him. With long sweet tender love making. She gulped and bit her lip as she aimed her cunt up with his cock head and began to struggle and snuggle down. Clamping down on his cock every inch of the way. She gasped and gripped his shoulders as his hands went to her hips and helped ease her down slowly and gently so that they would not hurt each other.

He moaned and arched his back, digging his dick in deeply into her pussy. Stirring her around and making his cock as hard as steel. It was more then just love making, it was more then just simple sex with the two of them. They had come into this world together, spent the most time with each other. They gasped as his cock slowly and serenly entered her pussy.

This was their first time but they could both tell that it was going to be far from the last time. They were complete, they were whole again, the other was their missing puzzle piece and they were now finally connected, connected forever. They had no other reason to look. the person that they loved and needed was right in front fo them. Dipper began to thrust his hips upwards pushing her up off of the ground and causing her to lean on his shoulders to keep from falling off entirely, that and his amazing cock which was firmly anchored inside of her pussy.

It touched her walls so lovingly. He was treating her sweeter then any other guy ever had, he was treating her sweeter then she had been treated in a while. And the fact that it was Dipper of all people...She flung her head back and gasped towards the ceiling, her mouth dropping open and her lips parted in joy. The two were trying to be silent, after all noise seemed to attract the undead. They just also had to please each other, pleasure each other nonstop.

Dipper moaned as he reached upwards and caressed her face, his other hand still firmly on her tight adorable butt. She moaned as he bit his lip and clenched his face, he wanted to watch her, he resisted closing his eyes and kept them locked firmly on her lovely beet red face. She looked so cute as she bounced on his dick like she had been starving for it.

He moaned as her nials dug into his skin and he redoubled his efforts, thrusting into her to keep that expression firmly on her face. She looked so happy and at ease, as if the rest of the world did not matter and it was just the two of them safe inside of this tent which reeked of sex. Dipper moaned as he felt his balls tighten and stop slapping at her ass and thighs. He felt his orgasm rising. She clamped down onto his cock, her cunt milking him for every last drop that he was worth.

SHe gasped and screeched at the top of her lungs before collapsing on top of him. He ran his hands down her body until he reached the small of her back and pressed down firmly and sweetly, her orgasm still causing her to clench down on him and try to take as much of his dick inside of her as possible. The two lay there with sweat beading on their body as they snuggled together and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Dipper kicked in the door to the small shack. He walked in with a giggling Mabel in his arms. They were home. They had not seen a single person, but they had also not seen a single monster. They were safe. They were together and they were happy.

"We did it bro bro." Mabel said happiliy as she cuddled into his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead. The ring that he had ripped off of a dead zombies finger winked at him. They could not find anyone to marry them so they just did it themselves. And they could not be happier.  
"Want to get settled in Mrs Pines?" Dipper teased her as he placed her down and kissed her hard on the lips. She pulled away breathlessly with a smile before turning around and walking upstairs, her booty and hips with a little more shake and quiver in them.  
"I'll be waiting for you. Mr. Pines." She teased as she blew a kiss over her shoulder. Dipper grinned goofiliy up after her. Sure it was the end of the world and they were in an abandonded town with no people or the undead. But he had Mabel with him. Which meant that he was the luckiest man in the world.

 **Review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing is up soon. Review. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
